wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Białe Szramy
Białe Szramy (ang. White Scars) są Zakonem, jednym z dawnych Legionów Adeptus Astartes. V. Legion wywodzi się z Chogoris - dzikiej i nieokiełznanej planety, z której pochodził Prymarcha Jaghatai Khan (niech będzie sławione imię Jego). Białe Szramy są nieustraszonymi oraz zaprawionymi w boju wojownikami. Ich kontrolowane barbarzyństwo jest spadkiem, zarówno po ich Prymarsze, jak i po dzikich ludach Chogoris, których ciągłe konflikty zapewniają przetrwanie tylko najsilniejszych i najbardziej bezwzględnym. W sercach Białych Szram jest miejsce tylko dla męstwa i determinacji. Ich łaknienie wojny zapewnia im niezwykłą potęgę, lecz potęga ta zawsze była i wciąż jest kontrolowana przez poczucie sprawiedliwości i honoru, zaszczepionego przez ich Ojca. Tylko Jaghatai Khan (niech będzie sławione imię Jego) był w stanie zjednoczyć wszystkie klany na Chogoris i zrobił on to przed dotarciem Wielkiej Krucjaty na planetę. Taktyka błyskawicznego ataku oraz natychmiastowego odwrotu, faworyzowana przez kawalerie koczowniczych ludów Chogoris, została perfekcyjnie opanowana przez Khana, oraz dobrze służyła Białym Szramom po zjednoczenia się z Imperatorem. Historia Wielka Krucjata i Herezja Horusa thumb|left|312px|Legionista Khasar z Bractwa PrzerażaczyV. Legion rekrutował początkowo swoich członków z Terry i potocznie nazywano ich Gwiezdnymi Łowcami. Po zjednoczeniu ze swoim Prymarchą, Legion zaczął rekrutacje z Mundus Planus (zwanego przez tubylców Chogoris) i przyjął wiele zwyczajów klany Talskar, z którego wywodził się jeden z synów Imperatora. Pod dowództwem swego Prymarchy, którego V. Legion nazywał Wielkim Khanem bądź Khaganem, Białe Szramy walczyły w jednych z najbardziej krwawych bitew podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty. Khan i jego synowie byli obecni między innymi podczas ostatecznej bitwy podczas kampanii na Ullanorze, gdzie Jaghatai ramię w ramię z Horusem walczył z hordami olbrzymiego orkowego imperium. Był też świadkiem nominacji Horusa na Mistrza Wojny przez samego Imperatora i defilady. Później, na skutek planu Horusa, by oddalić lojalne bądź niepewne Legiony od Terry nakazał, by Białe Szramy wyruszyły pokonać Orkoidów w systemie Chondax, co też przyczyniło się do nieobecności Khana podczas Obrad w Nikaea i brzemiennych w skutkach wydarzeniach. Podczas gdy większość Legionu tkwiła na Chondax na Isstvanie doszło do zdrady Mistrza Wojny, o czym Białe Szramy nie wiedziały. Sam Legion był mocno podzielony - znaczna część jego stanowili Terranie, którzy popierali Horusa i jego bunt. Shiban Khan odkrył zdradę na Pheamusie oraz istnienie tajnych Loży, Bractw w Legionie pod przywództwem Hasika Noyan-Khana i Torghuna Khana. Gdy Legion Alfa stał naprzeciw floty Szram i otrzymali wieści z Terry, rozkaz powrotu od Rogala Dorna oraz prośbę o wsparcie od Lemana Russa, który był osaczony przez siły Alfariusa. Khan nie wiedział kto jest zdrajca i postanowił wyruszyć do Prospero - tam miał odkryć prawdę i podjąć decyzję, która zaważy na losach synów Chogorisu. Szramy na Prospero stawiły opór najpierw zjawom, psychicznym widmom Tysiąca Synów, a potem Gwardii Śmierci. Po tym jak Khan spotkał się z projekcją Magnusa postanowił pozostać lojalnym wobec ojca i w efekcie musiał walczyć z Mortarionem. Również doszło do walki pomiędzy Szramami w przestrzeni kosmicznej - tylko dzięki Shibanowi Khanowi i Ilyi Ravalion udało się powrócić Jaghataiowi na okręt dowodzenia i podporządkować sobie Legion. Po czterech latach Szramy kontynuowały walkę ze zdrajcami. Po porażce w bitwie o Bramę Kalium Khan zadecydował, że Białe Szramy muszą dotrzeć do Terry i wesprzeć Dorna w obronie stolicy ludzkości. Floty Dzieci Imperatora oraz Gwardii Śmierci nie chciały do tego dopuścić. W okolicy Catallus była stacja z artefaktem zwanym Czarnym Szkłem - dzięki niemu można było wykorzystać Pajęczy Trakt i dostać się na Terrę. Podczas walki obu stron zostały przywołane demony Slaanesha pod przywódctwem Strażnika Tajemnic Manushya-Rakshsasi. 'Aby uruchomić mechanizmy stacji życie poświęcił Targutai Yesugei. Jaghatai nie mógł pozwolić, by poświęcenie przyjaciela poszło na marne i zrezygnował z walki z Mortarionem. Strażnik Tajemnic próbował wytrącić z równowagi Jagathaia Khana, mówiąc o Yesugeim. Khagan stanął naprzeciw demonowi i go pokonał. Bitwa o Terrę i Epoka Czystki thumbGdy do Jaghatai Khana (niech będzie sławione imię jego) dotarła wiadomość o zdradzie Horusa, Prymarcha zawrócił swoje siły w stronę Terry, gdzie Białe Szramy dotarłszy na czas, stawili opór zdrajcom. Niewiele poczynań legionu podczas Bitwy o Terrę zostało zarejestrowanych, lecz wiadomo, że Szramy, dosiadając swoich motocykli zjechali, bez strachu i z maksymalną prędkością, po niedokończonych umocnieniach Imperialnego Pałacu wprost na siły zdradzieckich Astartes. Gdy Herezja Horusa wreszcie dobiegła końca, Białe Szramy, choć ze znaczącymi stratami, przetrwały wszelkie okropności Bitwy o Terrę i to właśnie ten Legion był na czele pościgu za pokonanymi zdrajcami, którzy uciekali do Oka Grozy, gdyż Białe Szramy są nieugięte w polowaniu na wroga oraz rzadko kiedy pozwalają pokonanemu przeciwnikowi ujść z życiem. Jaghatai Khan walczył u boku swoich wojowników przez około 70 lat po Herezji Horusa zanim zniknął w okolicy Maelstromu. W trakcie walki ze zdrajcami, w systemie Chogoris pojawili sie Mroczni Eldarzy. Dzięki nieznanym broniom i szybkim atakom rozbili podzielone plemiona i schwytali tysiące niewolników (osobny artykuł: ''Najazd na Chogoris). Gdy Jastrząb powrócił z Terry, po zwycięstwie nad zdrajcami, poprzysiągł zemstę. Rozpoczął się pościg, którego finałem była walka na '''Corusil V. Władca Mrocznych Eldarów wkroczył poprzez bramę osnowy do Immaterium, a za nim weterani Białych Szram i sam Prymarcha. Od czasu wkroczenia do Immaterium jego los pozostaje nieznany do dziś. Białe Szramy po dziś walczą w jego imieniu z wrogami, zwłaszcza z Drukhari (Mroczni Eldarzy), wierząc, że pewnego dnia powróci w chwale i pomoże zjednoczyć galaktykę podczas kolejnej Wielkiej Krucjaty. Filozofia Rytuał Zewu Raz na każde ćwierć wieku, dowódcy Zakonu Białych Szram gromadzą się w najwyższej iglicy Fortecy Zakonnej, powyżej Gór Khum Karta, aby odbyć Rytuał Zewu. Podczas tych uroczystych obrzędów imiona wszystkich wrogów, którzy jeszcze nie zostali pokonani, wyczytywane są na głos. Obrzęd przypomina, aby dumni i nieokiełznani Synowie Chogoris nigdy nie zapomnieli przysięgi: obowiązku- by zadawać śmierć wrogom tak Imperatora, jak i jego potężnego Prymarchy Pierwszego Lorda Jaghatai Khana. Podłe czyny każdego z wrogów ponownie są wyliczane, składane są także monumentalne i budzące grozę przysięgi. Gdy odwieczny wróg zostaje pokonany jego trofeum zostaje obleczone srebrem i wbite na lancy zdobi drogę do Khum Karta, aby stanowić przestrogę, że każdy wróg Białych Szram zostanie upolowany. Pierwsza Krew Rytułał Szram zwany po prostu Dołączeniem 'lub '''Krwawieniem '''jest wiązączym wojowników, adeptów Zakonu. Został zaadaptowany z tradycji plemion Chogoris jest proste i podzielone na dwa pomniejsze rytuały - cięcia i imienia. Na otwartych polach Pustej Części 50 000 wojowników wzięło swoje ostrza i zrobiło znak na swoim ciele, twarzach. Im głebsza, tym bardziej wiążąca z Legionem. Niegdyś wygłąd blizny miał znaczenie w doborze do Bractw i oddziałów w Legionie, lecz skończyło się to wraz z M30. Druga część rytuału dotyczyła wybrania nowego imienia przez wojownika, które miało stanowić dla niego wzorzec w Ordo Jaghataia i usuwało jego dawne życie. Imiona same w sobie były symboliczne i nie było żadnych nakazów w doborze ich. Najczęściej stosowane są imiona z języka Chogoris. Doktryna Wojenna Zawsze celuj tak by zabić. Wszystko inne to tylko marnowanie czasu i energii. Te słowa są w stanie oddać pełny obraz sposobu w jakim Białe Szramy walczą i zwyciężają. Szybki i precyzyjny szturm jest odpowiedzią jeźdźców stepów na niemal każdą przeszkodę jaką napotka ich miażdżąca szarża. W tym celu Szramy dożą do tego, aby przeprowadzać swoje operacje jak najszybciej, uderzając w słabe punkty formacji wroga tak, aby zaskoczony przeciwnik nie był w stanie odpowiednio szybko zareagować. Tak błyskawiczny sposób działania wymaga dobrej organizacji żeby uniknąć wysokich strat i zmaksymalizować szansę na jak najszybsze zakończenie starcia. Aspekt ten Białe Szramy mają opanowany niemal do perfekcji.thumb|346px Oddziały mkną do walki koordynując swoje manewry i tworząc formację nie raz w drodze do bitwy, które pozwolą na jak najszybsze rozbicie wrogich sił i bez chwili zwłoki ruszyć w stronę następnego celu. Wszystko to, łącznie z analizą pola bitwy i obieranie odpowiednich celów, wymaga nie tylko ścisłej współpracy, ale także systemu komunikacji. Na tyle jasnego, aby każdy wojownik Szram mógł szybko go zrozumieć, ale na tyle trudnego, żeby wróg nawet po przechwyceniu rozkazu nie mógł go rozszyfrować. Właśnie dlatego Szramy używają bitewnego żargonu używanego jeszcze przez łowców z macierzystego świata zakonu. Za zlepkiem fraz przypominających poezję, kryje się prawdziwe znaczenia, które rozumieją jedynie synowie Chogoris. Z samej swej natury, żargon ten był subiektywny i różnił się w zależności od mówiącego i kontekstu co jeszcze bardziej utrudniało jego zrozumienie przez każdego kto nie dorastał w społeczności Chogoriańskich koczowników. Taktyka jaką stosują Białe Szramy wymaga mobilności. Tej jednak im nie brakuje. Białe Szramy bowiem są mistrzami w przeprowadzaniu wojny podjazdowej za sprawą swych motocykli bojowych, które są znakiem rozpoznawalnym zakonu. Praktycznie zawsze drużyny złożone z jeźdźców dosiadających tych szybkich maszyn prowadzą szturm na przeciwników w pełnej szarży, aby zadać jak najdotkliwsze straty wrogowi nie wytracając przy tym impetu uderzenia. Atakowi zawsze towarzyszą oddziały szturmowe Marines wyposażone w plecaki skokowe. Idealne do ataków z zaskoczenia i szybkim przemieszczaniu się co świetnie współgrało z szybkimi zespołami jeźdźców. Tam gdzie warunki środowiskowe pozwalały na użycie ciężkiego sprzętu, zwarte kolumny Szram były wspierane ogniem z ciężkich pojazdów w tym Land Rider oraz transportowce Rhino wypełnione drużynami taktycznymi. Dzięki tak wyspecjalizowanej organizacji Białe Szramy są w stanie prowadzić wojnę błyskawiczną z niemal każdym wrogiem. thumb|left|313x313pxKażdy członek zakonu Białych Szram jest przede wszystkim wojownikiem oczekującym zdobycia chwały na polu bitwy. Z tego powodu wszyscy Marines Białych Szram zawsze bez strachu stają na przeciw wszystkim przeciwnościom i zagrożeniom. Gardząc wszelkim przejawom tchórzostwa w postaci unikania otwartej walki jak i krycia się przed wrogiem zamiast z wypiętą piersią stawić mu czoła. Najważniejsze wartości, którymi kierują się synowie Chogoris są męstwo i honor. Jeśli wojownik z szeregów Białych Szram wyróżnia się tymi dwoma cechami nie tylko zyskuje większy szacunek u swych braci bitewnych, ale również bliżej mu do swego Prymarchy Wielkiego Khana ( niech będzie sławione imię jego). W zakonie więzi braterskie pomiędzy Marines tegoż zakonu są niezwykle silne, co można zauważyć gdy któryś z Szram pada w boju. Strata towarzysza odczuwalna jest równie boleśnie przez każdego członka zakonu nie zależnie od jego rangi czy wieku. Wtedy jego pobratymców przysięgają pomścić swego brata, co wyzwala u Szram gniew napędzający w nich rządzę upolowania sprawcy tego czynu. Jedną z najważszejszych nauk Khana, oprócz wykorzystywania szybkości do osiągania przewagi nad wrogiem, jest to, by zawsze jego synowie uśmiechali się, gdy zabijają. Znane kampanie * '''Cernis IV (???.40M) - '''3 kompania Białych Szram rozpoczyna operacje mającą na celu zlikwidowanie Demonicznego Księcia Voldariusa z Legionu Alpha. Po przełamaniu obrony w mieście opanowanym przez sługi Chaosu, Kosmiczni Marines są o krok od schwytania zdrajcy, 3 kompania zostaje wciągnięta w zasadzkę w której życie traci kilkunastu Astartes w tym Jhogai(Czempion Białych Szram). W raz z jego śmiercią Szramy musiały opuścić miasto mimo iż misja nie powiodła się, polowanie wciąż trwało. * 'thumb|322px|Szramy i Krucza GwardiaQuintus (???.40M) - '(Osobny artykuł: Bitwa o Południe Dziewięć) Zdeterminowane Białe Szramy nie poddały się i wciąż kontynuowały polowanie na Voldariusa. Informacje zdobyte podczas walki na Cernis IV zaprowadziły synów Chogoris na planetę Imperium opanowaną przez Legion Alpha na, której przebywał ich główny cel. Po połączeniu sił z 3 kompanią Kruczej Gwardii zakon przeprowadził atak na ufortyfikowane pozycje w dolinie zwanej Południe Dziewięć na której rozegrała się bitwa wygrana przez połączone siły obu zakonów. Po triumfie Marines ruszyli zdobyć stolicę planety w której przebywa ich ofiara. Droga do serca miasta była usiana wieloma okropieństwami i wyznawcami Chaosu. Ostatecznie oddziałom Kosmicznych Marines udało się przedrzeć do środka gubernatorskiego Pałacu w którym pomimo ciężkich walk, okupionych stratą wielu braci bitewnych udało się zabić Voldariusa a wraz z nim zniszczyć potężną broń zwaną Krwawą Falą którą to Demoniczny Książę zamierzał użyć, aby utopić Quintus w oceanie krwi jej mieszkańców * '''Chronos (???.40M) - '''operacja przeprowadzona przez połączone siły zakonów Białych Szram i Kruczej Gwardii aby przeciwstawić się hordom zniewolonych gwardzistów kontrolowanych przez Zniewalaczy. Lecz wzajemna nieufność spowodowała załamanie się skoordynowania i komunikacji. Kapelan Kruczej Gwardii padł ofiarą dominacji Zniewalaczy, a pobliskim siłom Białych Szram z niewiadomych przyczyn nie udało się interweniować. Zakony Sukcesorskie Niszczyciele.png|Niszczyciele Żniwiarz Burzy.png|Burzowi Żniwiarze Podczas Drugiej Fundacji, Jaghatai był jednym z tych pośród Prymarchów, który chętnie przyjął Kodeks Astartes Guillimana. Od tamtej pory Białe Szramy działają zgodnie z naukami Kodeksu, ale utrzymują od dawna zakorzenione tradycje własnej kultury. Białe Szramy traktują swoje kompanie jak bractwa, a ich kapitanów jak khanów. Istnieje silne poczucie rywalizacji między różnymi bractwami, a kiedy cały Zakon zbiera się na wojnę, khani często rywalizują w testach umiejętności walki, by uhonorować atak i stać się pierwszymi w walce. Zakony sukcesorskie pozostały lojalne zasadom ustanowionym przez Khagana - nawet będąc oddalonymi od Chogorisu i progenitorów, Zakony te przyjmowały tylko uzdolnionych wojowników i myśliwych w swój poczet, zwłaszcza tych ze światów znanych z przerażających istot, ale też świetnych trofeów. Zakony Drugiej Fundacji czują mocną więź ze Szramami i utrzymują stały kontakt z Chogorisem. Od czasów Drugiej Fundacji powstało kilka Zakonów, wśród których najbardziej znane były: *'Władcy Burzy (ang. Storm Lords) - Jako spadkobiercy Drugiej Fundacji Zakony Białych Szram , Władcy Burzy mogą prześledzić swoją historię do czasów, kiedy Jaghatai Khan polował pośród gwiazd. Władcy Burzy zawsze utrzymywali silne poczucie rywalizacji z Białymi Szramami. Często rywalizują ze swoimi przodkami o chwałę i są znani z lekkomyślności, aby zwyciężyć. Są dobrze znani z okrucieństwa, z jakim polują na Orków. *'Słoneczne Jastrzębie' (ang. Solar Hawks) - Słoneczne Jastrzębie pochodzą z nieznanej fundacji, ale ich pojawienie datuje się na M35. Agresywni i szlachetni, Słoneczni Jastrzębie ucieleśniają wszystko, co jest najlepsze w synach Khana, i honorują ich przodków, malując na ramieniu strażnika lub białą rękawicę. Jak sugeruje ich nazwa, przywiązują szczególną wagę do dużej liczby środków powietrznych, regularnie rozmieszczając w walce całe skrzydła Stormtalonów lub Stormravenów. *'Niszczyciele '(ang. Destroyers) - Założeni podczas Drugiej Fundacji Niszczyciele mają trudną historię. Mimo, że odnieśli wielkie zwycięstwa w imieniu Imperium, pozostają pytania dotyczące stabilności ich genoziaren. Obawy te wzrosły pomimo heroicznego poświęcenia Zakonu podczas zwalczania przebudzonego Demona w Podsektorze Lhorgus. Niszczycieli obchodzi tylko następna misja. *'Burzowi Żniwiarze' (ang. Strom Reapers) - nie ma bardziej głodnych walki od Burzowych Żniwiarzy, pierwszego Zakonu Primaris z genów Jaghataia Khana. W nich płynie czysta krew ic legendarnego Prymarchy. Byłby z nich dumny - stali się szlachetni i pełni mądrości, a w walce pełni pasji, które nie postydziłby się on sam (i chwała mu za to). Ich domem stał się Jagun, znany z ludności tubylczej - okrutnej i silnej. Znane postacie Białych Szram *Jaghatai Khan - Prymarcha Legionu i jego Zakonów sukcesorskich. *Targutai Yesugei - Zadyin Arga, Prorok Burzy z czasów jeszcze przed przybyciem Imperatora; jeden z najbliższych przyjaciół Khagana. *Tsolmon Khan - dowódca Bractwa Złotej Gwiazdy w czasie Herezji Horusa. *Shiban Khan - dowódca Bractwa Burzy w czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty i Herezji Horusa. *Torghun Khan - dowódca Bractwa Księżyca, po zdradzie stał się Sagyar Mazan. Zginął z rąk Mortariona. *Hasik Noyan-Khan *Jemulan Noyan-Khan *Joghaten Khan - Khan 4. Bractwa Tulwar, znany jako Mistrz Ostrzy i Hetman Chogoris. *Jubal Khan - Obecny Wielki Khan (Mistrz Zakonu). *Kor'sarro Khan - Khan 3. Bractwa Orłów, obecny Mistrz Łowów. *Kyublai Khan - Wielki Khan, zniknął w 943.M41 w trakcie walki z Mrocznymi Eldarami. Jego następcą był Jubal. Lexicanum Chogoris Na Chogoris językiem głównym jest Khorchin, choć gotyk jest używany to wyraźnie słychać akcent w mowie Szram. Oto niektóre słowa, które są używane w mowie potocznej Braci bądź są odniesieniem do ważnych miejsc dla ich ludu: *''Ayanga ''- Wieża Błyskawic, Librarium Białych Szram *''Berkut ''- potomstwo lokalnych drapieżników Chogoris *''Busad ''- osobista komnata Białych Szram *''Chinyua ''- rodzaj Chogoriańskiego wina *''Kachan ''- coś dziwnego, niespotykanego *''Khoomei ''- tradycyjny śpiew Chogorisian, gardłowy *''Emchi ''- Konsyliarz *''Guan Dao ''- energetyczna lanca *''Jazag ''- prawa plemion nomadzkich Chogoris *''Keshig ''- to gwardia honorowa, terminatorów Wielkiego Khana *''Kindjal ''- nóż *''Khorchin ''- wariacja Gotyku, rodzaj mowy używanej na planecie zwana też chogorisiańskim *''Khum Karta'' - pasm górski, gdzie jest położona Forteca-Klasztor *''Ordu ''- archaiczny termin dla kompani Białych Szram *Plain Zhou - Stepy Chogoris *''Sagyar Mazan - zdrajcy, schańbieni. Żyją, by poświęcić swoje życie i odzyskać honor. *''Quan Zhou - Forteca - Klasztor Białych Szram *''Tulan ''- pasaż treningowy *''Türüch ''- ranga równa tej, która jest w Zakonach znana jako sierżant *''Ulzi ''- węzełkowy wykrój przedstawiający Wieczny Labirynt, miejsce, z któtrego nie można uciec, przeznaczenie wszystkich *''Yaksha ''- Demon *''Zadyin Arga'' - Prorok Burzy, Kronikarz Białych Szram *''Zart ''- ludzccy słudzy Białych Szram Ciekawostki *Pod wieloma względami Białe Szramy przypominają kulturą i stylem prowadzenia wojny Mongołów w czasach Czyngis-Chana (mobilne jednostki, sposób prowadzenia wojny, wygląd). *Ich przywódca z kolei sam wydaje się być nawiązaniem do Czyngis-Chana, wielkiego mongolskiego przywódcy, jaki zjednoczył wszystkie klany i ustanowił Imperium Mongolskie, które było pod koniec XIII wieku w wyniku działań jego dziedziców drugim powierzchniowo, a kontynentalnie największym mocarstwem w historii świata. *Białe Szramy nie lubią się z Kruczą Gwardią, którzy są podejrzliwi wobec Chogorisian i negują możliwości Szram, ich wsparcia w największej potrzebie. Jest to kłopotliwe dla obu Zakonów, które czasem muszą współpracować. Galeria WS Scout Marine.jpg WS Termi.jpg WS Veteran.jpg WS Forge Father.png WS Drop Pod.png WS Land Speeder Tempest.jpg WS Land Raider Proteus Onogura.jpg WS razorback.png WS Rhino.png WS bike.jpg WSChapterFocusImage2.jpg WhiteScarsAstartes.jpg Źródła *''Codex Space Marines'' (8. edycja) - str. 8, 32-35 *Polowanie na Voldoriusa (powieść) *''Index Astartes I str.'' 40-44 *''Horus Heresy - Scars Chris Wright *''The Horus Hersy - The Path of Heaven ''Chris Wright *''The Horus Heresy: Book Six - Retribution (2015) str. 98 *''The Horus Heresy: Book Eight - Malevolance str. 143'' *''The Last Hunt - Robbie MacNiven''' *'''''Deathwatch - Honour the Chapter str. 141 Kategoria:Białe Szramy Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Legiony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines